


1+1 Makes 3.

by Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gabriel is adorable, Human AU ish, I wrote this instead of revising for my gcses rip me, M/M, Male pregnancy in case you didn't guess, Pregnant Gabriel, Sammy is a good hubby, sabriel fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose/pseuds/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are having a baby. All is right with the world.</p><p> </p><p>(I wrote this instead of revising for exams that I really need to pass somebody please send help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1+1 Makes 3.

Sam opened the door to the delicious smell of hot, fresh food. The meaty, spicy aroma drifted down the hall and assaulted his nose, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. He quickly shucked off his coat and shoes and padded down the hall, loosening his tie as he went.

He reached the kitchen and stood in the doorway, a soft smile descending on his features and smoothing out the worries of the day. Gabriel was standing by the stove, humming softly to himself. He was wearing a soft sky blue sweater, which he had pushed up to his elbows, and a pair of sleek black pants that hugged his behind in a way that made Sam’s mouth water. He was stirring a pot of sauce that smelled so good, Sam’s stomach growled. He didn’t appear to have noticed Sam’s presence, he was so engrossed in his cooking.

Sam stepped forward and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his silky golden hair. Gabriel jumped slightly in surprise, but settled down and leaned into the embrace almost immediately.

“You’re home early.” He murmured, putting his free hand over Sam’s where it had settled on his belly. Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Mhm. Ellen told me to get on home and check on you.” He replied, slightly distracted by the soft curve of Gabriel’s stomach.

“Ellen’s a good woman. You’re lucky to have her as a boss.” Gabriel chuckled. “But she does fuss too much. I’m pregnant, not an invalid.”

Sam smiled and reluctantly drew back so Gabriel could concentrate on cooking. “We only fuss because we care. We know you can look after yourself.” He placated and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s temple, turning away to set the table. Gabriel shot him a fond smile.

“I know.” He leant against the counter, resting his hand on his belly. It was plainly visible now, hugged by the soft material of his sweater. “I’d probably be more worried if you didn’t fuss.” He looked down and smiled.

Sam stepped forward and put his arm around Gabriel, gently tilting his chin up to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” He murmured. “I love you so much. You and our baby.” He felt Gabriel smile against his lips and slowly pulled back. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and Sam brushed his fingers lightly over Gabriel’s stomach. 

Neither of them had expected Gabriel to become pregnant. They knew from previous blood tests that he was fertile, but they had had sex so many times without condoms with no result, they assumed his time for conceiving a child had passed. The positive pregnancy test Gabriel had taken after a few weeks of sickness had been a surprise and a blessing. Sam felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He began to feel himself getting misty eyed and quickly looked away before he started to tear up. Gabriel’s hormones seemed to be rubbing off on him.

“Your sauce is burning.” Sam said quietly, breaking the intense moment between them. He was unable to stop himself from grinning as Gabriel jumped and quickly whipped around. It was totally worth getting smacked around the head with a dishcloth and shooed out of the kitchen.

He took a quick shower and changed into some more comfortable clothes, and by the time he came back Gabriel was dishing out the food onto their plates. A few scented candles were burning and the lights were dim. Gabriel smiled and set their plates on the table, pausing to press a light kiss to Sam’s jaw as he passed. They sat down opposite each other and began to eat, swapping anecdotes about their days. Sam moaned over the food and Gabriel ate enough for two grown adults.  It was absolutely perfect.

Sam persuaded Gabriel to leave the washing up for the morning and dragged him into the lounge. He put on a movie that neither of them would end up watching and Gabriel sat down on the couch, resting his hand on his stomach and smiling, his eyes glittering in the lamplight. Sam lay down with his head in Gabriel’s lap and closed his eyes as Gabriel’s slim fingers raked through his hair.

He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips over Gabriel’s sweater covered belly. Sam knew he was smiling without even looking at his face.

Sam rolled onto his side and looked up at Gabriel. He looked at peace, his eyes closed. Pregnancy was treating him well, despite the morning sickness and the aching back and feet. He was always calm and collected, more so than he had been before. He truly was glowing. Sam was a little bit in awe of him.

The awe dissipated somewhat into fond exasperation as Gabriel began to snore.

Some things never change.

Sam sat up carefully and got to his feet. Gabriel’s breathing was deep and slow, his head leaning slightly to one side. He was starting to drool a little bit. Sam gently slipped an arm under his knees and lifted him, cradling him close to his chest. Gabriel twitched and sighed, burying his head into the crook of Sam’s neck as he was carried bridle-style to their bedroom.

Gabriel didn’t wake up as Sam undressed him carefully and tucked him in under the covers. But as Sam climbed into bed and cuddled up to him from behind, Gabriel turned his head slightly and kissed the bridge of Sam’s nose.

“Love you,” He murmured, and laced his fingers with Sam’s over his stomach. “You’re doing the washing up in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all would leave a comment I'd be much obliged to yah.
> 
> Also this is un-betaed and therefore probably full of mistakes so sorry about that.
> 
> I'm Piefunctioningsociopath on tumblr. Come say hi some time.


End file.
